


Loki's Command

by itspixiesthings



Series: Loki Syndrome [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Cock Sucking, Control, D/s, Discipline, Dom Loki, Dom!Loki, Domination, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Romance, SHIELD, Spanking, Submission, belt, dub-con, fated love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne is an agent of SHIELD. Loki is working with SHIELD under his brothers supervision as penance for his actions. When the god of Mischief discovers that someone has been harboring a bit of a crush, how will he react…?</p><p>[This is a short Alternate Universe spinoff fic to Loki Syndrome]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518846) by [itspixiesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings). 



> OKAY… I dunno if this is going to be anywhere near as entertaining on paper as it is in my head but HERE WE GO.  
> Short AU bit of kinda nonsense. It'll probably only be about 2-3 parts long, and will be a bit more of a Dom/sub scenario instead of the Captor/captive Stockholm Syndrome scenario.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> Even though this IS much more of a consensual D/s scenario, it is still NOT altogether a realistic portrayal of the real thing. There are still some dub-conny aspects that do not represent a healthy reality. Please read this as the FANTASY that it is :)

 

"So which Avenger do you think is the hottest?"  
Anne's eyes darted quickly to her friend. Jessica was casually grabbing her latte from the barista, who gave her an amused look out of the corner of her eye before starting on the next drink. "Hottest Avenger?" She asked with a quirked brow.

Jessica nodded before taking a swig of the frothy beverage, and then winced and made a face, sticking out her tongue. "Yikes! _That's hot..._ Yes! Hot. Hottest Avenger. C'mon, in our..." She looked around conspiratorially before whispering loudly, " _line of work_ , we see them often enough... the close proximity is killing me! I just cannot decide which of those boys I like the best."

Anne rolled her eyes as she sipped at her own hot brew. She and Jessica both worked for SHIELD, and yes, it wasn't uncommon to see members of the Avengers around the SHIELD complex. Hell, a few of them even lived there with the rest of the agents. Still, Anne tried not to give such matters too much thought, unlike her curly haired friend.

"I... guess I hadn't really thought about it?" She returned, much to her companions dismay.  
"Awwwh _seriously?!_ How could you _not?!_ They are all so damn fine... let's just say if they all showed up at my room wanting a gang bang, I wouldn't exactly say _no."_

She made a face. Jessica was nothing if not crass, and sometimes her conversation pushed the boundaries of what Anne felt was... _polite conversation._  
"Well you seem like you've put an awful lot of thought into it." She replied with a wry smile.  
"Well yes, but that's my problem. I can't _pick_. It's like trying to pick a favourite member of the _Backstreet Boys!_ Not that I listened to them.... hell, who am I kidding, I had a room covered in their posters... anyways! What say you to.... Tony Stark?"

Anne grimaced and shook her head. "I would prefer not to play Russian Roulette with my _vagina,_ thanks. And besides, he's too... arrogant. Posturing son of a bitch, huge turn off."  
They were walking now, making their way down the street casually. The conversation was a playful way to kill some time, and Jessica giggled conspiratorially as Anne smiled half in amusement and half in exasperation at the ludicrous topics her boy crazy friend liked to indulge in.

"Are you kidding?! He was voted most eligible bachelor in the country you know. Well, fine then. Steve Rogers more your taste? Can't say I blame you, with those fine abs..." At this Anne paused, considering. Her friend wasn't _wrong_... but after some time she shook her head.  
"Mm... out of any of them, I respect him the most I suppose. He's a good man. But... I dunno, still not totally my type."

Her friend snorted at that, clearly unimpressed. " _Fine._ How about mister god of Thunder himself then?" She sighed a dreamy fangirl sigh, "You know what they say about gods... I bet his hammer isn't all that's electric." She winked and Anne had to groan.  
"First of all that is a terrible joke. Secondly.... eehhhh. I dunno. He's easy on the eyes, sure, but I mean.... nah?" She shrugged and Jessica was beginning to look frustrated.  
"Nobody? _Really?_ Anne, are you even human?"

She stopped walking for a moment, downing the last of her coffee and chucking the cup in a garbage bin. Chewed on the inside of her cheek for a bit before she looked at her friend with a bit of an embarrassed flush.  
"Well... there _is_ a guy I have a... a bit of a crush on."  
Her friends eyes lit up at that, and she moved in for the kill. " _Yeah??_ Do tell! Does he work for SHIELD? Do I know him?"

They were moving out of the more crowded areas now, nearing the complex again.  
"Well.. he doesn't... he currently works with the Avengers but... " she trailed off, looking around nervously, her cheeks flush with nerves. Her friend only gestured to her to continue.  
"He's... well, it's... _Loki_."

Jessica's eyes went wide and she gulped down the last of the latte. Was about to toss it on the ground but was stopped by Anne's disapproving shake of the head.  
" _Loki?!_ As in... crazy fucker who almost destroyed New York? As in, the guy the Avengers had to _save us from??"_ She looked amazed and more then a little confused.

Anne just nodded. "Yeah... the one who is _working with us_ at the moment, who is being reformed?" Jessica made a snorting sound as she rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, I don't believe that 'I'm a good guy now!' bullshit. _Nobody_ does."

" _Thor_ does." Anne said quietly, with a firm frown directed at her friend, who only shook her head in disbelief. "I thought you said you didn't like Stark because he was too full of himself. And your into mister Kneel-Before-Me?"  
The question gave her pause, and she considered.

"It isn't.... it's not the same. Tony always comes off as an attention seeking man-child, overcompensating. He puts on a show to garner attention, and its so painfully obvious. Loki... Loki's self confidence feels more.. grounded. Like he really is everything he claims to be. Its more... _innate_. Like his very presence just pulls you in, and his eyes stare right into your soul...." She trailed off as she thought more and more about him. Even the daydream was intoxicating.

Jessica chuckled and waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Anne! Snap out of it. Jeeze. You _do_ got it bad." Anne started and smiled with a nervous blush.  
"I was... I was there, you know. Stuttgart. When he commanded the crowd to kneel I... I felt.. like I could melt into a puddle at his feet. It was really incredible... I've never felt so _compelled_ before. I wished, at the time, that he would notice me. He didn't of course.... still doesn't, but that's not surprising." She shifted uncomfortably, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "To be honest... I can't really think of any bigger turn on than that _fear_. It was... like a _drug_."

Jessica stared at her for a moment before quirking a sideways smile.  
" _Why Anne._ You never told me you were such a damn kinky bitch. " Anne coughed at that, laughing a little to relive some of the embarrassment of her admission.  
"Yeah... guess I am, aren't I?" The two girls kept walking after that, the conversation changing abruptly to whatever else they could think of, having exhausted the possibilities in discussing the attractiveness of SHIELD operatives.

Unbeknownst to them, a man in a fine suit watched them continue with a amused smirk resting upon his lips. He ran a hand through his hair as he ceased following them, no longer interested in eavesdropping. He had heard all he cared about.  
With a chuckle to himself he leaned back against a building and shook his head. So the little SHIELD agent had a crush. How _adorable_.

Originally he hadn't had any interest in overhearing these mortals, had only happened to cross paths with them. When the curly haired one had begun gushing about the Avengers, his mischievous side had decided that it might be fun to hear what sort of filth women talked about amongst each other.

He had certainly not expected to hear his name mentioned. It was clearly not within the parameters of the original question, after all. He smirked.  
"So the little mortal wishes that I would notice her, does she...." he said to himself, his lips smiling broadly now. "Well _.... I have now_ "

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki is now very aware of Anne's little crush, he takes the next week to tease her before making his move. How will Anne react when he finally beckons her into his world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... I really like this one. Baaah, its not terribly smutty, but I feel like its really intense o.o This is totally how I feel like Loki would initiate a relationship (Not with flowers or dinner dates, but with orders and ultimatums XD)  
> Hopefully you like it too! <3

She stared intently into the computer screen before her, her fingers clacking away at the keyboard. Focus was imperative at this task. Hopefully nobody on the enemies side had noticed her yet, and if she had done her job correctly, they wouldn't notice her until she was long gone with the downloaded intel; vanished without a trace. She didn't want her activity to be traceable back to SHIELD systems. Her job was as much stealth as it was reconnaissance. And she was damn good at it.

With a contented sigh, she finally had everything lined up to begin slowly syphoning the encrypted data to the SHIELD computers. She smiled and allowed herself a moment to sit back and survey the screen, dutifully counting down to when it had completed its task.  
As she leaned back in the chair, she suddenly felt her skin prickle, nerves tingling at the nearness of another. She turned slightly, and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a pale, green eyed gentleman standing over her, looking at the screen with interest.

"Director Fury would like to know when you will have these transfers completed." His soft voice purred across her senses. She stiffened and swallowed back her nerves, willing herself to relax again. Though she had seen him around often enough, she couldn't recall ever actually _speaking_ with the resident inmate turned ally. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to adopt a cool and professional air, and turned towards him fully.

"The ETA is about four hours." She responded with as much of an even tone as she could. She could feel her cheeks flush hot, but she dutifully chose to ignore that. He tsked slightly, and frowned. "The Director wants it done within the hour."  
She pursed her lips and her eyes flicked back to the screen in annoyance. Rushing lead to slip ups, and she was not known for slip ups.  
"Fury can hold his fucking horses, it-"  
_"Excuse me?"_

She froze and her eyes went wide as he cut her off with the firmest, most softly authoritative tone she had ever heard. All of a sudden she felt a rising shame within her for her attitude, and she felt her face go beet red. She felt suddenly very small, and she could not meet his eyes. Her own darted around frantically, finally coming to stare at the floor beneath her.  
"I... apologies. I'll do what I can. Sir." She had no problem telling Fury off, but somehow... giving Loki lip felt wrong. Maybe it was the way he fixed her with that unforgiving stare of his. Maybe it was his stance, wide and intimidating, that dwarfed her.  
Whatever it was, she felt a need to do better. To prove to him that she could do it.

He nodded slightly.  
"That is better." She could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest as he turned on his heel and walked away again. She felt a rush of breath as she realised she had been holding hers. As he walked out the door she sighed in relief, letting her world spin back into place.  
_Loki talked to me_ , was probably the most juvenile thought she could have right now. But she couldn't help it.

 

　

* * *

 

　

 

A week rolled by. She was seeing Loki _everywhere._ It always appeared to be random happenstance that she was around when he wanted to foist tasks onto a SHIELD agent, but after a while it was becoming strange.  
He would walk by in the hallway, and she would swear that his eyes purposefully met hers, causing her to flush and quickly look away. He would come to check up on her work, claiming that Fury had asked him to, when Fury had never spent so much effort wondering about her progress before. He would have clipped commands to give her, little tasks here and there. Send this file for him, look up that bit of information. And it always wrecked havoc on her nerves.

 _The universe is being cruel to me_ , she decided as she made her way through the SHIELD hallways. _Teasing me_. It made her head spin every time he spoke to her, every time his firm tone gave her an order. Some of them weren't even things he probably needed someone to do for him, half the time it was as though he was purposefully teasing her. Fetch something for him from a shelf when he was clearly taller then her. Hold his jacket, when there was no reason for him to remove it in the first place.

She sighed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was coincidence, that was all. She couldn't imagine the man even noticed her above any other SHIELD agent he bossed around.  
As she opened the door to the control room, her breath caught as she saw _him_ standing there.  
Tall, intimidating. He always seemed to swallow up the room when he was around. He seemed completely preoccupied, uncaring of who was around. Lost in thought, perhaps. When he heard the door open he gestured towards her with an air of indifference, without even looking in her direction.

" _You there_ , Agent. I want you to carry this for me." At that her eyes moved to what he motioned towards, sitting on a desk. A large bundle of papers and folders. Other SHIELD agents looked up when they heard him speak, but their eyes moved back to whatever tasks they were working on. Nobody in SHIELD was particularly happy about Loki being around, and whenever he was in the room the atmosphere was tense and awkward. For the most part people avoided talking to him if they could help it, so they were all relived his words weren't directed at _them._

She swallowed. She had come here for a reason, and that reason hadn't been to carry things for someone who she damn well knew could teleport things magically away.  
"I... uh, I am very busy right now.." She began, but he cut her off with nothing more then a look as he turned fully towards her with one eyebrow raised. Her words stuck in her throat at the intensity of the stare he fixed her with. He was almost _daring_ her to continue what she had been saying. She bit her lip and for a long moment, silence stretched between them, making her shake slightly. Finally her eyes broke away from his, her heart beating rapidly as she moved quickly towards the desk to scoop up the papers.

"Sorry..." she muttered, though she was unsure why she should be apologizing. He didn't say anything to her, simply nodding to her and moving to leave the room. Quickly she hastened to follow. He walked with a clipped pace, and she had to rush to keep up with him. Back down the hallways he lead her, and in that time he said not a word to her. His serious demeanor and the silence made her nervous. She didn't know what this was all about, or why he had been bossing her around so much lately, but she had to admit that it only made her swoon for him all the more.

When they finally reached a door in the area of the complex reserved for living quarters, she stiffened. _Just carrying his things in for him, that's all..._ she thought to herself, face beet red as he opened the door and led her into his own personal chambers. She swallowed and tried to still her breathing when she heard the door click shut behind her. He glanced in her direction with an air of superiority that dared her to question it, and then motioned to a desk in the corner.

"You may place them there." As he spoke, he watched her intently, slowly moving to seat himself in a chair facing her, as though intent on studying her every move.  
Her footsteps were slow, awkward and hesitant. She tried her best not to be nosy, not to look around at his private rooms. It wouldn't be _polite_. Her breath came out in a relived sigh as she unburdened herself of the bundle she had been carrying, placing it gently on the desk he had indicated.

The silence that followed was stiffening. With an awkward pause she looked at him, as though waiting for him to say something more. He didn't. He simply sat there with a very calm expression on his face, staring at her. And it made her squirm in discomfort.  
Finally she took a deep breath, looking towards the door.

"Uh, well I'll... I'll get back to work, now..." She found that she couldn't speak above a loud whisper, muttering nervously under her breath as she started walking. When she reached the door however, his voice stopped her in her tracks, hand just reaching out to the handle.  
"I did not give you permission to leave." His words made her eyes go wide and her knees shake. Slowly she turned around to face him again, and, unsure of what to do, she waited.

A small smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched her with a bemused expression. Finally he mercifully broke the silence again, this time gesturing to a cabinet on the other end of the room.  
"In that cabinet is a bottle of wine. Pour me a glass, and bring it to me." His words were stern and commanding, his tone calm and certain. As though he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would obey. Hearing her heart thump loudly in her chest, she moved to do so. Slow, purposeful steps, and she had crossed the room. Time seemed to move in slow motion as she tried very hard not to look at the man patiently watching her.

Opening the cabinet, she found the bottle and two glasses. Reaching in, she picked up the bottle with shaky hands, felt its weight under her palm as she gingerly picked up a glass.  
Fine crystal. _Of course_ it was. She tilted the glass carefully, terrified that she would spill as red filled its bowl. Setting the bottle down she closed the cabinet door and turned to walk back to him. The room wasn't terribly large, but it still felt like miles as she walked the short distance over to where he sat, and timidly held the glass out to him.

All of this passed in silence, and his eyes never left her the entire time. He reached out and took the glass from her hand, and she stood there awkwardly as he swirled it within the bowl and raised it to his lips. He took his time, closing his eyes and letting it rest on his tongue, enjoying the flavours and the aromas before his eyes fell on her again. She simply waited, the uncertainty of the entire situation making her shake with nerves. There was something about this... something about being made to wait for his attention... it made her _want_ it all the more. She bit her lip to keep from whimpering in distress. Her mind was swirling with confused discomfort.

Finally he took pity on her and set the glass aside on a small table. His eyes met hers and she blushed under his gaze. With a growing smile that seemed to know all of her secrets, he spoke.  
_"Get on your knees."_ The words shot through her mind like a drug. Even if she hadn't wanted to obey, the command itself made her knees so weak she couldn't keep standing if she tried.  
She slowly lowered herself to the ground before him, wide eyes looking at him with awe.

He smiled as he watched her do as commanded, watched her worship him with those pretty little eyes, and he _knew_. He knew _everything_ , everything she desired. When she was positioned perfectly between his knees, he set a hand on her head, and it made the world seem to spin around her. Her mind was quickly overtaken by an insatiable need to be near him to be touched by him, to please him. This time she couldn't hold back a pitiful little whimper of want.

He chuckled at the sound, looking perfectly satisfied.  
"Let me ask you something, Agent..." He stroked the side of her cheek gently and she couldn't help but lean into his touch. "I am not an authority within this organization that you work for. There is absolutely nothing, no protocol, no law, that is forcing you to obey me. And yet... you do. I have watched you for a week now _, scramble_ to please me whenever I speak to you. I have noticed the way your eyes follow me when I am near, the way your breath quickens and your pulse races. You obey _every_ command I give you. Admittedly, not always without complaint..." here he chuckled again, "but, that can be corrected later. My question to you, Agent... is _why? Why is it_ that you obey my every command?"

She sat, mesmerized by his voice. The question was one she had often asked herself, though she had as of yet not been able to come up with an answer. _Why....  
_ "I don't... _I don't know..."_ she whispered desperately, hoping he would not be angry with her for not having a valid respond. She was relived when he smiled broadly, a look of amusement on his face.

"Do you not? I do." His fingers laced their way through her hair, tugging slightly. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to manipulate her if she did not resist. And she didn't.  
"You do it because you _need_ to. You _crave_ it. You crave to know what it would be like, what it would _feel like_ to be under my command. To give yourself over to me in complete submission. You do it because you need to ruled. And you _want me_ to rule you. Am I wrong?"

She could think of nothing but him in this moment, his words circling her head and making her twinge with desire. She felt a stirring between her legs as he expertly painted a picture on the canvas of her mind, what it would be like to give up control, to let him guide her...  
"...No." Her voice was a shallow whisper as her eyes dropped to the floor, unable to look at him any longer, unable to bear the intensity of his attention.  
"No..." he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I thought not." Then he pulled away from her and stood up, circling around her. "Stand up, keep your hands at your sides, and do not move until I tell you otherwise."

In a daze she did so, feeling light headed and shaky. Her skin felt on fire with desire and she couldn't remember ever feeling like this, ever feeling this aroused and this _vulnerable._  
She felt him behind her, the heat from his body hot on her back. He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck as his hands encircled her and began touching her. They began around her waist, and then moved up, exploring the curves of her body. She gasped as his hands moved to tease her breasts, and then moved back down, now intent on learning the shape of her hips.

"I am going to give you a choice now, and I suggest you think very carefully about your answer." She felt a shudder run down her spine as his words whispered directly into her ear, and she felt his lips tease her earlobe.  
"I intend to make you mine, from this point onward. You will belong to me. You will obey me. You will _never escape me._ If you do not want that... I will give you _one_ opportunity to leave. _Right now_. If you walk out my door right now, I will never bother you again. But if you stay... your free will is forfeit to _me_. So... _do you want to leave?"_

She was breathing heavily, gasping at his touch, at his words as his tongue traced the shape of her neck. A hand slowly unzipped her top to pull it down on the shoulder, allowing him access to her collarbone. She squirmed in his grasp.  
"No.. I don't... I don't want to leave.." she whimpered her admission, her desire. She heard a dark chuckle in her ear that made her afraid, but even more on fire.  
"Your life will be completely changed. I will expect a lot from you. Think _very_ carefully, darling. _Are you certain?"_

She gulped, the warning in his voice making her nervous. But she hesitantly nodded her head, because she couldn't leave. She couldn't, not now. Now, when she felt more alive than she had ever before. He was right. She was far too far gone. She needed this far too much to walk away.  
"I want to stay..." her voice was small, barely a whisper, but it was all he needed.

His chuckle filled the room. She felt his teeth sink into the flesh of her neck teasingly, and she gasped aloud at the slight pain, almost about to move, except he had told her not to, so she resolutely tried to stay as still as she could.  
"Poor little mortal..." he whispered, "It will not be easy on you... I will teach you, and _train_ you... I will show you what it truly means to serve a god." She moaned as she felt his hands unbuckle her belt, pulling her pants down to allow access. A hand snaked inside of her underwear, finding her clit, and with a light pinch, she cried out and couldn't help bucking her hips towards his hand, her body moving on it's own.

"Are you afraid?" His tone was dark as his fingers move downwards to tease her opening. His other hand moved to grasp her throat, squeezing slightly and making her shudder in his arms. When his fingers finally breached her womanhood, she screamed aloud a moan of pure want, shaking and moving her hips. "Yes!" She gasped, terrified as he held her still by the throat, her air beginning to be cut off. Another peal of laughter from the god.  
"Ahh... but _you like that_ , don't you little mortal?"

"Yes..." she admitted, leaning back against him. All of a sudden he released her, removing his hands from her, and she felt all of a sudden empty and hollow without his touch to torment her. She whimpered with desire, wanting him to touch her again, do _anything_ to her again...

" _Ah ah ah_... don't be greedy." He smiled, hooking a finger at the hem of her pants, and in one swift motion pulled them down to the floor. "Step out of your pants, and give me your panties."

He moved around her again, once more seating himself regally before her as he watched to see if she would obey him. She blushed, feeling as though she were in a dream as she slowly moved to follow his command. Stepping out of the pants entirely, she pulled the underwear down, biting her lip in embarrassment. When the panties were free, she stood up again, hesitating. Eyes darting to the floor, feeling heat rise on her cheeks.  
_"I am waiting."_ His voice warned her, and she quickly looked up again, moving forward, slowly extending her arm towards him. He took the undergarment from her with a nod.

"Ahh... my darling, these are positively _soaked_. What a _naughty_ little girl you are... you will make a fine slut." She blushed, both humiliated and ecstatic at his words. The way he spoke to her was both affectionate as well as demeaning, and it felt like it snapped her world into place. Her place was beneath him, doing everything she could to please him. That felt... _right._

"Now... I believe it is time that you got back to work. People will be wondering where you have got off to." Those words snapped her back to the present, and she frowned in dismay. She didn't want to go back to work... in fact it was the last thing on her mind right now.  
"But... but I.. I want to stay..." She whimpered, her legs trembling.

He made an impatient tsking sound and fixed her with a very stern look. "You _will_ have to be trained... Know this, mortal: Your life from this point on is _waiting_ on _my_ pleasure. It is an honor that I have deigned to notice you at all, and you will be grateful. And when I give you a command, _do not_ make me repeat myself."

She felt shame rise up in her at the reprimand, but his tone turned softer after that as he smiled at her. "Now... you _will_ return to work. At the end of the day, when your work is done, you will come back here to my quarters. You will knock on the door, and when I bid you enter you will do so with your head bowed, and your eyes upon the floor. Is that clear?"

She nodded then, listening to him with rapt attention. "Yes... yes Sir."  
He nodded then to her pants on the ground. "Get dressed." She scrambled to do so, pulling the fabric back up her legs, though she squirmed with discomfort and delight as she realised that he still had her underwear in his hand. Her blush deepened when she watched him tuck them away in a pocket.

" _Now_ you are dismissed." He smirked as he watched her slowly turn to leave, clearly still in a daze of sexual need. When she reached the door, he called out to her again.  
"Oh, and one more thing darling. Don't replace the panties... I want to see just how well you've managed to drench through your pants by the time you return. _Don't keep me waiting_."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Anne arrives at the god of Mischief's door, what does he have in store for her? Certainly her life will never be the same again after this encounter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH hey look THERES the smut! It was hiding at the end! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading this short little spin-off companion to Loki Syndrome. I really enjoyed exploring an alternate scenario for these two! Please let me know what you thought!

She took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door.  
She was trembling, head to toe, nervous anxiety threatening to overwhelm her. She stood there for some time, her mind flip flopping between desperately wanting to go in, and wanting to run away. She would reach out to knock, and then pull her hand back. Her heart beat so loudly in her chest she thought it a wonder that everyone in the building could not hear it. Finally however it was the memory of his words that made her hurry to make up her mind. _"Do not keep me waiting..."_  
She knocked.

"You may enter." The words sent a shiver down her spine. With a shaky hand, she reached out to open the door. He was standing at the far end of the room, his stance wide and his hands folded neatly behind his back. He was wearing a simple dress shirt. Business casual. As she hesitatingly entered the room, she suddenly remembered that she had been instructed to bow her head, and hastened to do so. Staring intently at the floor, she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the door click shut and lock behind her of its own accord.

"Tsk... You remembered your instructions, but just a moment late. You also stood for some time outside of my room before you knocked. You will need to be disciplined." She closed her eyes in fear, unable to bring herself to respond. She was not even aware of him moving until he was standing directly in front of her, and had placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Kneel before me."

With a gulp she moved to obey. It was the simplest command and it made her itch for more.. what more would he do to her? The thought terrified and intrigued her. As she sank to her knees she had to resist the urge to gaze up at him.

"Unbuckle and remove my belt, girl." His stern voice swam through her mind and made her giddy. Her fingers shook as she reached out, nervous to touch him. She felt in awe that she was being given the privilege of touching him at all. Unfastening the buckle with a clank, she then slowly and methodically reached around to remove it from the loops of his pants. When she was finished she held the leather in her hands, uncertain of what to do next, craving his command to guide her actions.

"Present the belt to me, palms facing up. _Without_ raising your eyes" He strictly ordered her, noticing the impulse to look up. As she raised her hands up towards him, belt laid across her palms, she shivered in anticipation. Felt the strip of leather being lifted out of her hands and her stomach was doing flip flops.

"Good girl..." He soothed as he let the belt, bent in half, touch her cheek. Then it was being placed under her chin and he bent over her, jerking her face up to see him, and she drank in the sight of him like it was air.  
"I will expect you to remember these behaviors. I will tell you something only once, after that if you fail to meet expectations, you will be disciplined. Now... are you ready to obey my every command, mortal?"

"Yes... Yes Sir." She whispered, her attention on him undivided. With a curt nod, he withdrew from her. "Go stand against the wall. Place your palms flat on it above your head."  
She felt dizzy as she rose her to feet, turning towards the wall. With her heart beating out of her chest, she carefully placed her hands against it as he had instructed. Then she felt him near her again. He pressed her front against the wall and pulled her legs out from it.

"Ass out..." he murmured, and she arched her back to do so, standing awkwardly in a position very unfamiliar to her. His hand began to roam her body, feeling her ass, gently learning her contours. She squirmed slightly in appreciation for his touch as his fingers found their way between her legs.

"Mmm... in this, I am glad you did not disappoint my dear. Soaked _all the way through_. Good girl." She felt her heart swell at his praise, moving her hips towards his hand in eager anticipation. His laughter filled her ears as she moved, a blush rising on her cheeks as she considered just how lewd she must appear. God, no man had even made her behave like this before...

A snap of his fingers, and she suddenly felt a chill on her skin. She realised in an instant that she was now completely naked, and she felt a wave of vulnerability sweep over her.  
"Now... it is time to have a bit of a conversation." She heard his voice at the same time she felt the belt trail across her ass, softly teasing her. "I have heard a rumor that someone has been harboring a bit of a crush... is that true?" She stiffened and squirmed a little. His voice was teasing and singsong. It playfully dismantled her barriers and left her open and exposed.

"Y..Yes Sir.." She stammered out a response, the belt trailing across her back now.  
"Hmmm... then tell me, small one... _how long_ have you been wanting this? Be truthful now." As he teased her she bit her lip. "I _... I don't know.."_ She whispered pitifully, blushing and staring at the ground. At that, she screamed as she felt a very sudden hard sting on her ass and heard a loud CRACK ring through the air.

"I said be _truthful_... do not _lie_ to me my dear. _How long?"_  
Her hands on the wall clenched into fists as she bit her lip to keep from crying out again. She was certain her entire body must be turning beet red as she parted her lips to answer.  
" _Stuttgart!_ Since.. since Stuttgart..." The admission stung, made her head swim with embarrassment. She hung her head, feeling like she could just dissolve right now into a puddle of nerves. He only chuckled at her words, a hand coming down to soothingly rub the spot he had hit her with the belt.

" _That long...._ Why then, did you not come to me yourself?" She felt her hands slipping now, shaking from the strain of remaining up above her head.  
"I.. I _couldn't_.." Her voice came out in a squeak, small and on the verge of breaking. She heard the now familiar tsking sound of his censure. " _Couldn't?_ Hmmm..." The leather moved to trail across her front now, teasingly patting her nipples. Her legs shook.

"I have been in the.... _custody_ of SHIELD for three months now. You have had _that_ long to come to me of your own volition, to give yourself to me _without my prompting_. That is a lot of my time to have wasted... don't you think?" His words made her shake with fear. His voice so stern, so full of authority.

"I... Im sorry..." She breathed, feeling ashamed that she had not had the courage to do so.  
"I know you are..." He answered, tapping her ass with the belt. "And I will forgive you for withholding my property from me for so long. Hmmm... now what shall I do with you...." He ran his fingers through her hair tenderly, and a moment of silence stretched between them as he considered. "Perhaps I shall make you scream for me... over and over, _screaming my name_ until you are hoarse with the sound of it. Would you like that...?" She whimpered in response. She wasn't sure if she would like it, was very afraid of what it might feel like, but something in her was filled with a longing to _find out._

He smiled and brought the belt down gently on her ass this time, testing the feel of it against her skin. "You will endure _five lashes_ for _each_ month that you wasted. Fifteen in total. I want you to count them so I know that you are paying attention. If you move your arms or legs at all, or if you loose count, I will start over. Is that clear?"

She nodded quickly, feeling fear well up in her as she braced herself for what was about to come. "Yes..." her voice was barely a whisper.  
CRACK. She gasped, her hands clenching as she felt the belt sting her ass again. "...One!"

CRACK. She pressed her head against the wall as pain shot through her skin. "Two!"

CRACK. "Three!" The word came out in a scream.

CRACK. "FOUR!" She bucked her hips, straining to not move from the position he had placed her in. Her ass felt like it was on fire as her skin began to tingle.

CRACK. A scream. Followed by her whimpering voice. "Five..."

A hand on her skin, soothingly moving across the welts. "Oohhh..." She moaned aloud at his touch, desperately leaning into him. Her skin was so sensitive as his fingers danced across it. Then they left, leaving her a shaking whimpering mess before the blows began again, this time across her shoulders.

CRACK. "SIX!" The pain was greater here. Her back felt like it was being _stripped_ as she gasped breath after breath of sweet agony.

CRACK. "SEVEN!"

CRACK. "Ei..Eighteight!" She stuttered, squirming as she felt a hand slip from position, falling a few inches below her face. Heard him tsk in disapproval.  
"I believe I instructed you not to move.." She moaned aloud at those words, trembling and desperately shaking her head. "No..No I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please.." She scrambled to put her hand back where it had been.  
"You will begin again at one."

CRACK. "ONE!" She cried, her eyes shut tight as she mentally adjusted to having had to start over. Her skin was already so raw, so on fire, she wasn't sure how should could take it...

CRACK. Another blow landed on her back. "TWWOOOo.." She moaned out the word, her whole body shaking now from the strain.

CRACK. "Please... _Loki!_ Please..!" She felt her arms ache as she desperately tried to hold them in place. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she took in a deep breath.  
His hand came down to mercifully sooth her back, running his warmth across her skin, relieving the fire and leaving nothing but a delicious tingling sensation all over her body.

"Do you want me to have mercy on you, mortal?" He said softly, his lips so close to her hear that she could feel his breath, sending shivers down her spine.  
"Yes.. please, _please Sir_ , Loki, please.. I cant.. I cant take anymore.." She whimpered and begged, the muscles in her legs clenching as an aching need filled her groin.

"Hmm... say my name again."  
CRACK. "LOKI!" She screamed, throwing her head back as the most painful blow yet landed across her shoulders.

"Again."  
CRACK. "LOOKIII!" The blows were punishing now, landing on already sensitive skin that felt like it would break with much more. But it also came with another sensation. She felt her wetness dripping down her legs, squirmed at the feeling of it.

 _"Scream my name you little whore."_  
CRACK. "LO..LO..LOKI!" Her breath was coming in short gasps now, stuttering his name in a breathless frenzy as she lost focus on everything except the feeling of his belt biting into her flesh.

"Once more now, there's a good girl."  
CRACK _. "LOKIII!"_ She felt in a daze as the last blow landed, panting and dripping and shaking. He leaned in towards her and tilted her face towards him with the belt. In one swift, fluid motion he came forward and his lips caught hers in a kiss. As she trembled she closed her eyes and desperately returned the kiss, moving her lips against his in a fever of passion. It seemed as though the kiss unlocked all of the pent up desire that had been boiling inside of her during the lashing, and brought it to the surface. His arms wrapped around her and she felt like she had turned to putty.

With strong hands he turned her over so her back was against the wall, and she felt manacles clip themselves around her wrists and ankles, pulling her back against it and securing her. It should have been frightening but instead it felt safer. It was a relief not to have to hold herself up and she found security in the feeling of the binds, finally aloud to relax.

And then the room spun around her quite suddenly. It seemed as though there were a spinning apparatus in the wall behind her.. had it always been there and she hadn't noticed? Or had Loki summoned the contraption just now with magic?

All at once she was upside down, hanging on the wall. She felt blood rush to her head and she struggled against the cuffs for a moment before she felt him in front of her, reaching down to pat her head gently. "Hush.... good girls get rewarded for enduring their punishments. Would you like your reward?" He tapped her cheek and she nodded, feeling herself calm at his touch.

"Good... get my cock out." His crotch was directly level with her face from this position. She strained her neck to get closer to him, moving her face forward to nuzzle at the bulge in his pants. His cruel chuckle filled the room as he watched her helplessly try to figure out how to do this upside down and without the use of her hands. After some time he took pity on the poor little mortal, and pressed it right against her face, guiding her lips with his hands towards the zipper.

"There you go... you can do it."  
She moaned aloud as she reached upwards with her mouth, finally clamping her teeth down on the zipper before awkwardly trying to tug it down. It was the most disorienting thing she had ever attempted, but his soothing voice encouraged her and his hands helped her when she slipped and dropped it and had to begin again. Finally the zipper was opened and she was rewarded with his hard cock falling out to rest against her cheek. Without even thinking she moved her lips to kiss it, her tongue darting out to taste it.

He smiled his approval as he finished the job himself of loosing his erection, pulling his pants down to his knees. "There you go... I'm going to fuck that lovely throat of yours, and you are going to swallow every drop when I cum, is that clear?" She nodded and whimpered her consent. "Yes.. please Sir.." With a firm hand in her hair, fingers locking in place, he thrust into her mouth. She opened wide to accept him, and gurgled and choked around his length before he pulled out again and let her breath.

When he began in earnest she felt tears spring to her eyes as he fucked her throat mercilessly, forcing his way deeper and deeper down, cutting off her breath. But just when she was certain she wouldn't be able to endure it, she felt something else.  
Warm and wet, his tongue dragged along her wet pussy, and she bucked and moaned around his cock. Her screams were stifled by his thrusts, and she clenched her fists as she convulsed in pleasure, feeling his tongue make torturous swirls around her clit. She knew she was aroused but she didn't realise how sensitive she would be... every flick of his expert tongue threatened to unravel her.

She had limited movements available to her, but she thrust her hips as much as she could with a desperate abandon. His cock down her throat was easier to take this way, and she didn't have to do any of the work, her entire existence just one of passive acceptance. She felt utterly helpless in his care as he worked her closer and closer to a climax, his tongue dipping deep into her core and then back around her sensitive nub again.

She held her breath, beginning to feel dizzy and light headed. His length buried so far down her throat she could barely breath at all. The room seemed to spin and all she could focus on was what amazing things he was doing to her with that silver tongue of his....

"Cum for me now, girl." She heard his words, and they seemed to flip a switch in her mind. Her whole body suddenly stiffened, her back arched against the wall and she would have screamed expect that his cock drove deeper then ever before into her, cutting off all hope of breath. But she didn't even notice, didn't notice how she couldn't breath, how he was choking her, all that she could feel was his tongue working her clit over and over, making her shake and buck, clenching her fists and curling her toes. And then she slumped back in the manacles, in a total daze after what had to have been the most powerful orgasm of her life.

"Swallow _all of it_." His voice commanded her, and she stirred herself awake again. She hadn't realised he had cum, she had been flying so high on her own orgasm, but as he pulled out of her she could taste it and she rushed to swallow, tongue following his cock so as to not miss a single drop.

"Good girl..." he spoke, his voice breathless as he suddenly spun her back around again. She felt dizzy, her vision going slightly blurry from all the motion. Then with a snap of his fingers, the cuffs released her and she fell away from the wall and into his waiting arms. He caught her gently, and gathered her up in a swoop to carry her. "Breath..." he said gently as she clung to his form, feeling very small and _needing_ his nearness. She took deep breaths, trying to steady herself as she felt him carry her into the bedroom. She was still a bit hazy when she felt soft blankets beneath her, and then he was laying her down next to him on the bed.

A cup was pressed to her lips and without thinking she opened her lips and let him pour the liquid into her mouth. Cool water on her tongue, and it felt so good... She gasped and sighed happily when she had finished drinking, looking at him with an expression of awed devotion.  
He was smiling affectionately, and she couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere then here, here where this man took care of her, commanded her, and _ruled_ her.  
She felt a wave of gratitude wash over her.

"Why... why _me_...?" She asked as she found her voice, shyly moving closer to him even as he wrapped his arms around her. He smiled and laughed a little, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
"Because I heard someone say that they thought they could _melt into a pool at my feet_.... and I thought that I would _test_ the statement."  
A deep blush suddenly came to life on her cheeks and she looked away with embarrassment, trying to find her voice again. "You...yo..you _heard_... that...?" Her mind went back to that conversation with Jessica. She was certain they had been alone... he couldn't have...  
He only laughed and smiled, an amused look on his face all the confirmation she needed.

"I am going to _kill_ Jessica" She whimpered, feeling terribly embarrassed and small.  
"Tsk tsk... now now... you ought to be _thanking_ her, don't you think?" His tone was teasing and playful, and he kissed her head again, smoothing out her hair with an affectionate hand.  
She felt herself melting into his arms, and nodded reluctantly. He moved suddenly to pull the blankets of the bed over the two of them. A snap of his hands and he was naked as well, and her eyes went wide as she looked him over. Lean. Powerful. _Sexy._

"Now... tomorrow morning, before you leave for work, you will wake me with those pretty little lips of yours around my cock. Is that understood?" His expression was seductive and hungry, like a predatory playing with its prey. She almost swooned again then and there, desire rising up in her. She nodded with compliance. " _Yes Sir.."_ She whispered, still in awe that she was here, _in the god of Mischiefs bed._

"Good girl..." he pulled her against his chest, placing her head against his body and wrapping his arms around her. Nothing in her life had ever felt so secure... so _right._  
"Now get some sleep. "

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has agreed to belonging to SHIELDs resident god of Mischief, but will she be able to handle what he has in store for her…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so like I wasn’t really going to continue this particular AU, but mitch-that-bitch on tumblr has so many deviously good ideas that I couldn’t help myself so this is for mitch. <3

“Anne! Earth to Aaaannneee…”  
Anne blinked and looked to her right at the girl sitting next to her. Jessica’s hand waved in front of her face to get her attention, fingers blurring in a rush of movement. Anne smiled and shook her head, startled out of her reverie, cheek leaving the palm of her hand where it had rested.

“What is up with you? You’re so spacey lately…” Her friends lips turned in a pout as she came back from lalaland. Jessica was nothing if not observant, and it certainly wasn’t an untrue observation. As her lips parted to answer, another voice chimed in and her attention was moved across the table where another smiling face stood.

Julie wore an expression of knowing, as though life’s secrets were hers for the taking.  
“Oh I know what it is….” her sing-song voice breathed with a wry smile. “Someone’s got a boyfriend….” Her head tilted as she watched Anne closely. Anne’s face turned bright red at that, and she shook her head quickly.

“Wh..why on earth… what makes you think that!” She gasped, fidgeting with the napkin in front of her. She could practically feel both girls eyes on her, boring into her. Jessica’s happy squeal as she considered this possibility. Julie only rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and grinned at her like a cheshire cat.

“Oh, it’s pretty obvious Anne. The way you sigh wistfully and look off into the distance. The dopey smile on your face all the time… and you haven’t been available to hang out in the evenings in a while. You always have  _some_  excuse not to.”

 _“Who is it!”_ Jessica broke in, moving her chair closer to Anne’s. She could practically feel the girls breath against her face as she nervously looked away, determined not to let a smile crack through the facade. “No… _Nobody_. I don’t…. I don’t have a boyfriend…” even to her own ears the words sounded fake and insincere, and knew that her friends were going to have none of it. She was not mistaken.

“Oh come  _on!_ ” Julie sounded exasperated as she leaned over the table towards her. “Remember, we promised to tell each other  _everything?_ I know each and every one of Jessica’s sexual exploits…” Jessica nodded emphatically here and made a mock saluting motion with her hand. “Yes  _ma'am!_ I would  _never_ withhold juicy details!” Anne rolled her eyes and shook her head at that. She had heard more than her fair share of ‘juicy details’ from Jessica as well.

“…and I tell you  _everything_ about my lovely  _Tom._..” Julie continued, and Anne had to smile. Julie and Tom were inseparable, to points that almost made knowing the pair of them unbearable, if they weren’t so damn cute. Too mushy-gushy, but Anne loved them to bits.  
“..so  _spill_. Who’s the guy?”

She blushed and tried to collect herself, feeling her face flush with heat as the room seemed to close in around her. She knew that her friends loved nothing more than gossip, especially relational gossip, but… She just didn’t know how to explain exactly what she had been up to recently. Just as she was trying to formulate an answer however, the door to the break room opened and her heart dropped into her stomach as she saw none other than he himself peering into the room.

_Loki._

“Agent, I want to see you in my office.  _Immediately_ , if you please.” With a few mere words her head was spinning, and he had left her once again in a stupor of desire. Her heart was pounding and her breathing erratic.   
“I… yes.. of course Sir. Right away.” Her response was breathless and earnest. And then he was gone. As she stumbled to her feet she saw Julie shaking her head out of the corner of her eye.   
“That guy has really been picking on you a  _lot_  lately. I wonder what his  _problem_ is.”

Julie’s scowl of disapproval was not shared by Jessica however, who gasped in shocked delight. As Anne turned briefly she saw the girl grinning ear to ear, her body positively vibrating with excitement as she watched Anne stumble towards the door. Anne muttered something about duty calling before she was out the door, leaving Julie quirking a brow in her friends direction.

“What are you  _grinning_  about?”

 

* * *

 

As she stood in front of the desk, she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. It was a smallish room, certainly nothing extravagant having been allotted to the former enemy turned ally. Not that she herself got an office of her own though, so it was a step above the everyday SHIELD employees. Only the best for Thor’s brother. Still, it was nothing compared to the offices of the higher ups. Fury’s, or even Coulson’s were much roomier.

And yet it was funny, how at ease she felt in their offices compared to here. Loki’s office felt instantly more imposing, more serious, and she took deep breaths to keep herself calm as her eyes remained fixed upon the floor before her. She had not yet been given permission to raise her gaze to the man who was seated behind the desk, but she did not have to see him to feel his presence. It permeated the room and made her almost dizzy in fearful excitement.

She shuddered in anticipation as she heard the creak of the desk chair move, and with a slight rustle, she knew he had stood up. Padding slowly around the desk. His footfalls were always slow and deliberate. He knew exactly what the waiting did to her.

She almost jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. His nearness was overwhelming as he moved in front of her. The urge to look at him was strong, but she bit her lip and kept from giving in to the temptation.  
“ _Good girl.._.” he remarked as he let his hand stray about her shoulder, moving her her neck to gently tease at her skin. “You have been learning well in the weeks that you have thus far belonged to me. I am proud of you.” Her face flushed at his praise, and she couldn’t help the twinge of a smile forming on her lips. “Do you know  _why_  I make you direct your gaze at the floor until given permission otherwise?”

She shook her head gently, intent eyes upon the leather of his shoes.  _God_ how could even just his  _shoes_  be so tantalizing? “No Sir?” She murmured, a shy whisper filling the room. She could almost swear that she could hear his smile.   
“It serves a dual purpose. Firstly, it reminds you of your  _place_.” He began to circle her, his feet moving out of her line of sight with each slow step. His hand remained upon her neck.  
“It keeps you grounded in knowing that you are  _nothing_  before me. That you’re place is to _worship_  and  _obey_  me.” Her heart skipped a beat. She always felt giddy when he spoke like this, full of power and authority. She supposed it should bother her, his perception of what he considered to be 'her place’… but it didn’t. It  _excited_  her.

“But  _secondly._..” She felt his fingers on her skin, moving up her throat to find her adam’s apple. The gentle pressure he applied as already enough to sting, her breathing halted some.   
“It limits your _perception_. Of your surroundings. Of  _me_. It keeps you blind to what I might have in store for you….” Suddenly she felt his lips upon her ear. His voice was a low whisper, laced with lust and desire. “…it keeps you  _afraid._  That _is_ what you like, _isn’t it_  mortal?”

She closed her eyes and nodded, helpless in his grasp. She supposed she could resist him… but she didn’t really want to. She knew it wouldn’t do her any good if she did anyways and besides.. it was so much more rewarding when he praised her for her obedience and her vulnerable lowliness before him.  _God_  what she would give to hear him say…

“ _Good girl.”_ The words sent a shudder through her whole body. A finger crooked underneath her chin and raised her eyes to meet his, and as always, he was gorgeous. She almost swooned right then and there as she took him in, drank in his presence and his nearness.   
“You have learned well so far. But I have yet to  _really_  push your comfort levels. Today we will remedy this, yes?” Something in his voice made her shiver. His tone was dark and foreboding, and she wondered what he meant. Her comfort levels?  _What could he mean by that…_

At that moment she heard a buzz at his desk, and in one fluid motion he was no longer near to her. He moved with the speed and grace of a feline, pressing a button on the communications channel. The gruff voice of Director Fury came through the comm, shaking her out of her almost dreamlike state.

“Loki, I will be in your office in five to discuss your reports. I trust everything is in order?”  
Loki’s eyes lingered on her for a moment, simmering with mischievous intent as he gazed at her. “ _Of course,_  Director. As you will.” The comm went dead and he casually leaned himself against the desk as he continued to watch her.

With a brief gesture with his hand he indicated towards the desk.   
“I want you to get on your knees under my desk. You are going to put those pretty lips of yours to work while I meet with our good Director.” His tone was strict and no-nonsense.   
Anne felt a lump form in her throat as she considered what was happening. She felt herself begin to tremble as she tried to form a coherent response.

“What..I…  _but_..” she stuttered out, helplessly looking from him, to the desk, to the door. He regarded her calmly and patiently as he watched her flounder a moment before speaking.  
“So concerned? Did I not  _warn_  you, mortal, that your free will was  _forfeit to me?_ ” he straightened some and within a few steps was once again towering over her. “That you now _belong to me?_  Obey my command, or  _believe me_ , there will be consequences.”

She took a deep breath as her mind raced. It wasn’t that she was opposed to sucking his cock…  _far from it_. As she chewed her lip she imagined it, what it tasted like, what it felt like, and felt herself growing wet with desire. It wasn’t even that she was opposed to at workplace shenanigans. But specifically while he conducted a meeting.. with  _Director Fury_  no less! If they were discovered… She squirmed as she looked at him again, feeling the intensity of his eyes upon her.

“Well… since you seem to be having such trouble with the order, I shall give you a choice.”  
Suddenly she felt his hands upon her shoulders, and before she knew what was happening, he had spun her around and forcibly torn her shirt. Fabric ripped apart in one fell swoop, leaving the garment hanging across her front. She felt her face heat at the realization that her undergarments were now very much exposed, her bra quite prominently displayed amidst the torn shirt. It was a lacy, silky affair. A deep forest green, lined with gold trim and black roses. It was a new item, and she bit her lip as she noticed him noticing it.

 _“Very pretty, mortal…_ ” he breathed, seemingly taken aback, if for but a moment. She had not expected it to be revealed quite so suddenly. Had hoped to make an elaborate show of it for him.  _“Is this for me?”_ His voice teased her senses as he let his hands run across the lace gently, inspecting the lingerie that was clearly purchased with him in mind. Here she was, unpromtedly wearing proof of his power over her. The grin that spread across his features was positively feral.

“You will either do as I say and get on your knees beneath my desk,  _or_ you can sit on my desk just like this, as a pretty little ornament, for the duration of the Directors visit. Do you understand?” As he spoke her mind snapped back to her present predicament. She gulped and seemed to still be mulling it over when there was a sharp knock at the door.   
“Better make up your mind quickly,  _my pretty little mortal._ ”

At the sound of the rapping against the door she felt her blood run cold. She couldn’t let someone catch her like…  _like this!_  She quickly lowered her eyes again to the ground, bowing her head before him in submission. “Y..yes… Sir..  _sorry_ Sir…” her voice quivered as she moved quickly around the desk, dropping into a kneeling position beneath the wooden frame. She was grateful for the style of the desk… she noted quickly that she would not be visible to the visitor when he came into the room, no space along the bottom to notice her. She just had to trust Loki that he would not let her be discovered.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as she heard the door open and Loki seated himself at the desk. She could hear his calm and cool voice, no longer bothered with her, speaking above her. “Director… you wanted to see me? It must have been something of particular import to come all the way to this branch of SHIELD, rather then simply discussing things over the communications channels.” As he spoke she felt his hand find her hair, drawing her towards the prominent bulge in his pants. _This was so wrong!_  So deviously naughty… her legs pressed against each other as she moved forward.  
She could hear Fury’s tense voice as he addressed the resident deity.   
“Loki, I’m going to get right to the point.” Loki’s hand directed her towards him while the other slowly, agonizingly slowly, unzipped himself. He wasn’t wearing underwear. He never did.  
  
“You always do.” Loki’s voice sounded bored but indulgent. She did her best to ignore the conversation happening around her as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, drawing his erect cock in between her lips. She had to stifle a sigh of contentment from escaping from her as she moved forward, pressing in and trying to draw more of it into her mouth.

“Thor says you’ve been adjusting well. I know your brother will go to bat for you in an instant, but I’m not Thor and I don’t trust you. I’d say not yet, but to be honest I don’t know if I ever will.”

“Charming. But I hardly think you came all this way just to tell me _that.”_  
As she felt his cock begin to slide deeper into her mouth she closed her lips around it, settling into a back and forth rhythm as she went. She started slowly, taking in the feel of him, letting her tongue explore the length and the width of him. It was getting harder to think so she just let herself relax where she knelt, hidden away between his legs.

“I came to make sure you are  _behaving_ yourself. Thor may be around, but I like to check up on ex super villains from time to time myself _. So_. Have you finished with the reports? I’d like to know that I’m not wasting my time and resources by having you here.”  
She heard Loki sigh considerably at that, as though he was greatly put out by the question. There was a rustling of papers that she had no time to consider as she felt a hand behind the base of her head pull her suddenly forward, his entire length forcing its way down her throat.

She struggled hard not to choke and gag at the sudden intrusion, her hands coming up to grip the fabric on his knees in a futile attempt to regain some control. Her throat constricted and her stomach rebelled, threatening to leave her gasping and sputtering, but with an inordinate amount of willpower forced her gag reflex to relax. Deep breath through the nose. Out again. Her throat still filled with him, the taste all encompassing as he held her there.

After what seemed like an eternity, his grip on her relented and she pulled back, careful again not to make any noise as she quickly drew in a breath. After a few moments she returned to his cock, letting her tongue move along the bottom as she once again began to move back and forth on it. She had lost track of the conversation now, focusing instead on the hard length in her mouth.

Her legs shifted some, desperate to relive some of the ache between them. But as she moved she almost let loose a whimper of pure desire, catching herself just in time before she would have vocalized her lust. With a frustrated sigh she pressed forward to again take his full length down her eager throat, this time having a bit more control.

“Well it looks like everything here is in order still. Either you’re on the up and up like your brother claims, or else you’re  _very good at hiding things.”_  
She could practically hear the smirk on Loki’s lips as his voice came through, ringing through her senses and making her swoon. “I believe you will find that both of those statements are quite accurate. I  _am_ very good at hiding things.” It was odd how much power the man exuded, even now in the position of a subordinate to the Director. And the Director sensed it too, which was probably why he was so testy. She could hear the scrape of his feet as he turned to go. Loki’s legs began to relax under her palms.

“I’ll be keeping an eye on you.” The Director was nervous, skittish. And he had good reason to be. “I would expect nothing less, Director.” Loki’s voice was amiable and relaxed, in stark contrast to the intensity of Fury’s. One man here was trying to exert power. The other _had_ it.

When she finally heard the door click behind the man, Loki pulled his chair out a little ways until he was gazing down at her, willingly kneeling between his feet, her lips wrapped around his cock. He let slip a small murmur of appreciation, and she drank in his approval hungrily, taking the encouragement to quicken her pace.

There was a silence in the room now save for the slurping noises she was making. And  _god_ , how _lewd_  it sounded. She blushed to hear what a display she was making. Like a hungry animal desperate for milk. He smiled and a single finger caressed her cheek. “Good girl… are you going to make me cum, precious?”

She nodded quickly, eager to please him as she began to bob on his length with more urgency.  
A few more moments passed, and he gripped the hair at the back of her head with a firm grasp as he began to thrust into her, and she opened her mouth wide to grant him access. Closing her eyes and just taking his cock deep down her throat. Then in a swift motion he pulled out completely, and before she knew what was happening, she felt his seed spill across her face, dripping past her nose and chin.

He smiled down at her before reaching across his desk for his cellphone. She was still in a daze, panting and breathing heavily when she realized he was snapping photos of her. She felt like she should be alarmed… but she wasn’t, instead feeling a swell of pride that he thought she looked good enough to keep a photo of like this. She smiled shyly and another snap told her that he appreciated it.

“For my  _private collection._.. That I am beginning today.” He winked at her before he pulled the chair away from the desk completely, standing up before her. After he had tucked himself back into his suit pants he reached down towards her to help her to her feet. She stumbled into his arms, though she was careful to turn her face away so as not to dirty his suit. Eyes cast to the desk looking for a napkin to clean off with. His deep chuckle filled her ears as he watched her intently, leaning forward to plant a carefully placed kiss upon her forehead.

“There are no napkins. You will have to go to the washroom down the hall to clean up.” She blushed and looked up at him suddenly, trying to ignore the strange and dirty feeling of his mark upon her, still dripping. The scent of him surrounded her, made her head spin.  
“Wash..washroom? What if…  _what if someone sees…?”_ Her voice was small and timid, and his cheeky grin only served to drive home just how much he enjoyed watching her squirm. She did look down to notice that her shirt was at least fixed, as though it had never been torn.  
“Better be quick then,  _hmmmm?”_

She pouted as she turned for the door. She knew damned well that he could clean her off with magic. He was making her do it because it amused him to think of his shy little pet mortal hurrying through the hallway, trying desperately not to be caught with his cum smeared across her face. As her hand reached for the door he spoke again.

“And agent, don’t forget about our date this evening. Don’t be late.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Anne have a planned dinner date, but the god of mischief may have more in store for her than she bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun to write! It was neat to explore these two actually sitting down and getting to know each other a bit in a date setting. I was going for a nice combination of sexy and fluffy, sooo... hope you like it!

"You look absolutely _lovely,_ my dear."  
His words made her flush with some amount of pride as she stood before him, head bowed. She could hear her own breath coming heavy with anticipation. She could _feel_ his eyes on her, looking her up and down. When his voice cut the silence of the room again it almost made her melt with excitement.

"Strip for me." A simple command. She could hardly restrain the whimper of nervousness. Really, she had no reason to be shy. She knew he had already seen all of her. But she always felt weak and vulnerable in his presence. As she slowly began to peel the carefully chosen black dress away she was glad that she had not yet been given permission to raise her eyes. She didn't think she had the courage to look at him now, as fabric fell away from her form slowly revealing her flesh.

The full lingerie set was revealed, and her blush deepened as she recalled his previous reaction. She had bought it on a whim, and it had taken some amount of courage on her part, but she had wanted to surprise him. Now she was second guessing herself. Was it presumptuous of her, to wear his colours? She bit her lip anxiously as the last of the dress fell to the floor, leaving her in her underwear. As she began to reach for the bra strap on her shoulder, his voice gently halted her.

"Stop. Turn around. Full circle, _slowly._ "  
Her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, she complied, slowly making a circle as she spun around for his pleasure. She felt as though her body were under intense scrutiny, and she hoped desperately that he liked what he saw. It made her core ache to think that he would not, but he had never thus far said much about her appearance one way or the other.  
When she had made a full circle, he spoke again. "Come here. You may raise your eyes."  
She slowly lifted her gaze towards him, shyly meeting his as she moved forward, stopping just in front of where he sat. Her body trembled as she watched him watch her, his eyes intent and full of purpose, thoughts that she could only guess at, and lust that was only barely concealed.

"I wanted to get a better look at this..." his words were soft, whispered across her senses as he reached out and she felt his hands on her shoulders, moving downwards slowly over her breasts. Nervousness threatened to overwhelm her, but he seemed to be aware of her thoughts far more easily than she could guess at his. "You look lovely. I find I rather like you in my colours." His hands moved further down, caressing her sides until they found the hem of her panties, playing coyly with them before he stood.

"I was going to command you to forgo any form of undergarments for the evening, but I like this. It pleases me greatly. _Good girl._ " She felt her lips turn in a timid smile, a surge of joy running through her. "I suppose we shall have to find another way to keep you acutely aware of yourself tonight, _hmmm?"_ Her eyes met his to find they were filled with that mischievous glint, the one that harolded something that was bound to be both exciting and uncomfortable. She shifted slightly, uncertainty filling her.

"Close your eyes." She complied quickly, her lids fluttering shut as the command left his lips, and she once again felt her vulnerability heightened by the lack of sight. "Do not open them until I give you permission" his voice warned, and she nodded her agreement before she felt something slowly moving around her legs. At first she jumped some with a squeak of surprise before she took a deep breath and did her best to remain still. Cords of fabric - rope? coiled their way around her legs and up her thighs. It was an odd sensation, how they moved of their own accord. Damn magic user, she thought as they moved around her waist. They began to pull and tighten, and her breathing came heavier as she felt herself constrained by the tendrils that encircled her.

A whimper of want left her throat and her legs pressed together as she felt desire begin to course through her. A rope positioned itself across her sensitive lips, tying into a knot pressing right against her clit. She bit her lip as she felt it through the satin of her panties, squirming slightly as she felt more ropes encircle her breasts, pulling them up and apart, tightening until them bulged beneath the bra. Her body felt on fire, strangely sensitive as the ropes came to rest, no longer moving. For a few moments, the sound of her breath was the only thing to be heard in the room, before he spoke again.

Gently taking her by the shoulders he turned her so that she was facing the far wall.  
"Open your eyes." His lips were so close to her ear that his breath sent a shiver down her spine as her eyes slowly opened. She let out a startled gasp as she found herself standing in front of a mirror, her aching body displayed in such a strange fashion. The ropes were green, a deeper colour than her lingerie set, but perfectly matched with it. Indeed, they looked like they were always meant to go with this particular set. They shaped her body in a strange way, her breasts bulging and straining against the fabric holding them in place. They made patterns on her stomach, and graced her hips with a kind of sensuality that she had not ever dreamed of.   
And she could _feel_ them. The ropes were tight, not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to elicit an aching _need._ Tight enough to feel them with every movement she made. The knot resting on her clit stimulating with the slightest hint of motion.  
 _"How does it feel?"_ From where he stood behind her he looked positively imposing. His hands on her shoulders, framing and displaying her in the mirror. She gulped as her eyes darted away from him, her face hot and flushed.  
"Feels... feels _strange_..." she muttered in a breathless whisper. She heard his chuckle in her ear as he watched her. "It looks _perfect_ on you. Yes, I _do_ find I quite like you wearing my colours. We will have to get you more such things, hmm?"

He spun her around then so her back was to him. "Get dressed little mortal. Our dinner reservation is soon and we would hardly want to be late."   
Words stuck in her throat so she simply nodded and slowly walked back to where her discarded dress lay still on the floor. Bending to pick it up, she knew with a certainty that his eyes were still on her, taking in her every movement, as she slowly straightened again and stepped into the dress. Pulling it up over her frame, all the evidence of their strange relationship disappeared beneath the fabric. Only the two of them would know.

As she turned around to hesitantly face him, he smiled and moved forward to place a hand on her shoulder, directing her gently towards the door.

 

* * *

 

 

  
The car stopped just outside the restaurant. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him get out of the car, methodical movements as he came around to her side and opened the door. She graciously took his hand and stepped out herself, feeling the ropes pull at her body as she did so. Before she could take a step towards the restaurant however, he stopped her with a motion of his hand, a wicked gleam in his eye that she _knew_ would be trouble.  
"Give me your hands." His voice soft but stern. She swallowed her nerves as she raised her hands towards him as directed. Before she knew what was happening she felt hard steel handcuffs click into place around her wrists. She looked down in some alarm before looking back at him. "What...!" She began to protest but a sharp look from him silenced her.

_"Come along,_ Ms. Caton." His tone would brook no argument. She fidgeted some before reluctantly she began to follow, testing the chain linking her hands as she went. It was a long enough chain that it would allow her enough movement at the table, surely, but it was uncomfortable and restrictive. She nervously looked at each person they passed as they  walked into the building in silence. Sideways glances at the god at her side . He wasn't  _serious,_  was he? With a sinking feeling that grew with each moment, she realized that he was. Wouldn't someone notice? What would they _say?_

The waiter seated them swiftly after their reservation was identified - "Table for two for a Mr. Odinson?" - and before she knew quite what was happening she was sitting across from him, water being poured into their glasses. He looked relaxed and wore a smile that was always so becoming on his angular features. Nobody had yet noticed the chains on her wrists, to her surprise. Nervously she shifted in her seat, but only felt the ropes against her skin all the more acutely for doing so. Desperate to calm herself, she reached for the glass of water.

_Dammit, I shouldn't be so nervous... I've been sleeping with the guy for weeks, for crying out loud!_ But she knew that he had gone out of his way to make her nervous and uncomfortable. She both loved and hated him for it.  
"So, Agent." His voice cut through her thoughts and her eyes snapped back to him. "Tell me, how long have you been working for SHIELD?" Glass of water pressed to his lips as he watched her. She bit her lip before taking a deep breath, steadying herself before speaking.  
"I... Approached SHIELD shortly after..." She looked off to the side with an embarrassed flush, "Shortly after Stuttgart."

If the god was annoyed at having his past attempt at world domination brought up, he didn't show it. In fact he chuckled a little at that, a peal of laughter ringing across the table. "Don't tell me you joined SHIELD in an effort to find _me_ after that little display in Germany left you achingly wet."  
Her face turned beet red at that, and she looked at him with an expression close to panic.   
"No! _Nono._. I wasn't... _I mean...._ " She coughed, knowing she wouldn't be able lie, and hating how he seemed to see into the depths of her core with just one knowing glance. "Aheh... no, just that... after that, I sort of... wanted to use my abilities to help people and SHIELD... SHIELD was obviously very involved with... _all of that_ so..."

"So you joined SHIELD in order to fight _against me_ , and others like me, then?" His eyes bored into her as he spoke, and she shook her head again, quickly trying to turn the conversation.   
"No! I mean, well, yes but... but I.. _also._.. " She wasn't certain what she was trying to say. He was making her so self conscious, she couldn't think straight.

He laughed and leaned forward across the table, his eyes crinkled with amusement as he watched her squirm. " _I know._ Hush, it's alright. I'm only teasing you... you can relax. Do I frighten you _so much?_ "  
She gulped and shook her head, biting her lip to keep back her heavy breathing. She was trying to relax, but his presence was so overwhelming...

"May I take your orders?"   
The waitress was there, pen and paper at the ready and she blinked as she looked down at the menu in front of her. She hadn't even looked at it yet. Quickly, she slipped her hands under the table, terrified the waitress might have noticed the little bit of bondage she was sporting, and turned her attention back to the menu.  
"I.. I haven't..." Before she could mutter out her apologies for not being ready yet, Loki cut in.

"We will start with the charcuterie plate, if you please. For the main course, I will have the pork loin, and the lady will have the ricotta cavatelli."  
The waitress nodded and jotted down the orders, and Anne's head spun with the quick pace with which things were happening. She had never let a date _order for her_ before. The very idea had always seemed so.. _backwards_. But she found that now... she didn't mind, especially considering he had picked something for her that she liked very much. _How was he so intuitive?_

"Very good. Anything to drink?"  
Loki's eyes met hers as she looked up, her interest piqued here. She knew something about wines... and was curious what he would say.   
"Chianti to pair with the cavatelli, and a Chardonnay for the pork. If you please."  
She blinked, impressed. Not only had he picked his wines well, he had also accurately guessed her preference for reds. As the waitress left the table she coughed some to clear her throat.  
"Umm... you ah... know much about wines then?"

He smiled broadly. "I have been around for some time. I take it you approve?"  
She nodded emphatically, raising a hand to move a wayward strand of hair out of her eyes. "Yes... your picks were... perfect pairings." The chains clinked some as she moved and she quickly tucked her hands out of eyesight again. His eyes rested on the table in front of her before moving back to her. "You don't need to hide my dear. They are quite invisible to most."

She looked up suddenly, embarrassment written across her face. "But.. but..." She began to sputter, "Then whats the... _why._.." His grin was insufferably smug as took a drink of water.   
"The chain is to remind you of your place. Keep you on your toes a little. That is all. Relax."  
Her heart was pounding in her chest now. _"You.. couldn't have told me earlier?"_

The laughter that greeted her at that was genuine and authentic, a mischievous sound that was whole hearted delight. "Where would the fun be in _that?_ You've been squirming _exquisitely_ all night... and I do _so_ want you to feel the binds." His eyes were bright with mirth and she couldn't help but catch his infectious smile. She thought he looked extremely likable when he laughed. Though he was generally quite serious with her, when he wanted to be he was an unrestrained prankster, and she rather enjoyed that side of him.  
"Your wines Sir, Ma'am." The waitress placed glasses before them. Loki thanked her, and she was gone again. The glass of white raised to his lips, his eyes closed in quiet appreciation before he set it aside.   
"By the way... What might you have done if things had been different? If I had not joined SHIELD at my fathers behest, and instead had continued to fight to gain control of your world? Would I have had to contend with you?" Anne looked away sheepishly, gazing into the glass of red in front of her. She really wasn't sure the answer to such a question.

He chuckled again, a predatory sound to her ears. "I only ask to prompt you to imagine it. I am certain we would have met still... though I somehow doubt the end result would have been much different." She blushed at that and returned her gaze to him. Her voice was small as she spoke. "I... I would have resisted you... I think..."

_"Perhaps..."_ his smile was wicked in the low lighting of the restaurant, and she felt herself growing weak with desire. Suddenly she felt a tug at the ropes, a sensation of pleasure as the binds resting against her pussy moved and rubbed against her. She looked at him in shock and stifled a gasp. Looked around the room frantically, but nobody paid them any mind.

"Shh. Don't fight me. Spread your legs under the table for me, there's a good girl." His voice was low now, practically a purr as he continued to magically pull at her strings. She hesitated, still looking around at the other patrons and the staff before she obediently followed his command. Her legs spread almost of their own volition, allowing the feeling of the ropes against her clit to amplify. Giving him more access.

"Now.. _.. tell me_ about yourself." The man had an insufferably relaxed manor, casually leaning back in his chair as he began asking questions as though nothing strange was going on at all. She struggled to focus on the conversation, but he guided it and drove it so that she was never lost for long. The sensations of the ropes against her skin and through her panties was becoming unbearable, and as time progressed it became harder not to cry out or arch her back.  
When the appetizer arrived she barely took note of it, watching the waitress come and go in a daze.

"Come now, try these." He prompted her to eat, and reluctantly took a fork, trembling in hand, to the place. The meats were delicious, but she didn't have the presence of mind to appreciate them at this moment. The ropes began to tighten, her breasts were aching and she could feel her panties beginning to soak through. As conscious thought began to leave her she started squirming in her chair against the ropes, desperate for more pressure.

" _Ah ah ah..._ careful, darling. We are in public. _Control yourself_." At his words a small whimper escaped her lips, and she glanced around fearfully. Deep breaths to steady herself. As he simply smirked and leaned back, watching her with mirth filled eyes. _Damn him._  
"Now I know that by now I shouldn't have to tell you, but just so we're clear... do you cum without permission?" She shook her head and breathed out a reply. _"No...Sir."_

Her whole body seemed to tingle with anticipation as she tried to remain as still as possible, trying to focus on the food in front of her. She could not bear to look at him, feeling his eyes on her, his attention and appraisal.

His voice was so soft, just barely above a whisper, and she had to strain to hear him.   
"You are going to _beg me_ for permission to cum and _when I give it to you_ , you will release and cream your panties right here in the restaurant, without making a single sound or causing a scene, all before our main courses arrive. _Do I make myself clear?"_  
Her breathing was heavy now, as she desperately tried to ignore the feeling between her legs. It was maddening, and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. She wanted desperately to cum, but she also wasn't sure she would be able to keep quiet.   
_"Pl..please._. Please I _cant._.. please don't make me..." Her voice small, a mousy squeak as she tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"Tsk.. now that is _not_ what I expect you to beg for. Try again."   
She closed her eyes and staved it off, stubbornly reaching for the water to distract herself from the tightening of the ropes, which where now moving in new ways, tendrils working their way underneath her bra and rubbing against her nipples.  
"If you have not cum before our food arrives, _I promise you_ , you will not enjoy the punishment that I have in store for you."

The warning in his voice made her shiver with sudden fear and anticipation. The thought flashed through her mind, the question fearfully asked, _how would he punish me? Maybe I'd like to find out?_ But no, she wanted to _please_ him, not disappoint. She desperately wanted him to be _glad_ he had chosen her.

_"Please..."_ she started, whispered whimpers as she nervously glanced around the room.   
"Please can I cum?" As she spoke his smile widened and he shook his head slightly.  
"You can do better." The ropes began to work their way under the panties, rubbing right against all of the most sensitive spots, touching her in ways that made her squirm and want to cry out in pleasure.

"Plleeeasee.. _please Sir_ , please let me cum _, I want to cum for you,_ please.." she panted, hands gripping the table now to support herself and keep herself from falling over. Holding off the orgasm was making her head spin and her mind foggy. If he hadn't specifically instructed her to remain quiet, she might have thrown propriety to the wind and moaned loudly for all to hear, public decency be damned.

"Hmmm... ask me once more." His wide grin told her that he was very much enjoying her predicament, as she shifted in her seat as much as she dared. Anyone watching might think that she was desperate to visit the washroom.   
"Sir please... _please let me cum,_ please, I want to do as you told me I want to.. to please you... please let me please you..."

"What am I to you, mortal? _Why_ do you want to please and obey me?" As she listened to his voice she found herself suddenly imagining a far distant past, one where he was widely worshiped and adored. Faithfuls burning incenses in his honor, and devotees paying homage at temples, carrying idols with them in reverence to him. And she realized as she imagined herself amongst them, that the man sitting across the table from her was accustomed to _more_ than just obedience and authority. He was accustomed to _power._ To _devotion._

"A _god...! My_ god... I... I'll do anything you ask, Sir, my god, _please,_ please let me obey you... _please let me cum for you..."_  
His lids were heavy as he folded his hands before him, leaning towards her and resting his chin on his palm as he listened to her words. The smile that rested upon his lips was satisfied and smug. " _Cum for me._ "

Silently, she came. She gripped the edge of the table, the cloth folding around her fingers as she came, holding her breath to avoid making any noise. As she felt pleasure burst through her body she saw visions of dancers and great golden halls. A throne upon which her Master sat, servants bringing him plates brimming with fruits and other offerings. The mortal world quaking beneath his feet. As she came out of her stupor, she found him grinning at her from across the table. _"Good girl._ " His simple words spun her world, made her crave more, to know more of _his._

She was about to speak, collect herself, when the waitress arrived as though on cue, with their meals. "I've got a pork loin here and a cavatelli meal!"  
The plates were placed in front of them and she blushed, knowing the waitress had no idea what had just transpired, but feeling still like she _must_ know.

When the woman had left again, Loki winked at Anne with a knowing smile.   
"I don't think you would have been able to resist me for long..."


End file.
